


Zur rechten Zeit

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, Silvester, Slash, Thiels POV, Urlaub, noch mehr Fluff, sagte ich schon Fluff?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sind verliebt und über Silvester ausnahmsweise mal nicht in Münster.





	Zur rechten Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> Zu meinem grundlegendene Wörter- und Phrasen-Paket des Schreibens habe ich nun erfolgreich das Zusatzpaket mit dem Thema "Wolke 7" dazu buchen können, mit all den dazugehörigen Basics und Must-Haves, und diese Geschichte ist das Ergebnis dieser sehr großzügig und begeistert genutzten Erweiterung. :D
> 
> Die Beta habe ich Tjej zu verdanken, die sich mit manchen Dingen einfach besser auskennt :D Danke!
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

 

~ * ~

 

„Morgen“, flüsterte ihm eine verschlafene Stimme ins Ohr. Sie trug noch die Spuren der Nacht in sich und wurde von einer Hand begleitet, die von seinem Haaransatz aus über sein Gesicht strich, um schließlich auf seiner Brust zum Liegen zu kommen. „Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam aufstehen.“

Thiel drehte sich, ohne die Augen auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, zum anderen Körper hin und schmiegte sich an die warme, nackte Haut. „Hm.“

„Hm?“

„Hm.“

„Hm.“

Damit war ihr morgendliches Gespräch vorerst beendet und als Thiel ein leichtes Lachen unter sich wahrnehmen konnte, musste er auch grinsen. Boerne zog ihn noch ein Stück näher und begann, ziellos über seinen Rücken zu fahren, mit einer Gemächlichkeit, die seine Worte von eben schon wieder als vergessen erklärte. Aber Thiel sollte das nur recht sein und so waren ruhige Atemzüge und sanfte Fingerspitzen, die feine Muster auf fremde Haut zeichneten, das Einzige, was sich eine lange Zeit bewegte.

Irgendwann drückte Thiel dem anderen dann einen Kuss auf die Brust und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um Hand und Mund höher wandern zu lassen, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen und auch Boerne seine Berührung auf Thiels Wange verlagerte. Sie hielten einander fest, während sie sich tief küssten, er spürte die ersten frechen Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingern, die den sorgfältig gestutzten Bart umrahmten, er spürte Boernes weiche Zunge, die immer wieder an seiner entlangglitt, er spürte den von ihren Küssen gelenkten Atem, der auf seine Haut traf, er spürte Lächeln und Halten und Streicheln und Glück und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

Gerade, als Boernes Bewegungen fordernder und er selbst etwas atemloser wurde, löste er sich aus ihrer Verbindung – selbstverständlich nicht, ohne dafür von Boerne ein frustriertes Seufzen zu ernten. Und er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er würde ja auch wirklich gerne noch weiter machen; den ganzen Tag hätte er auf diese Weise verbringen können, einfach nur mit Boerne in diesem Bett und einer Uhr, die zu ticken aufhörte, sobald sie beieinander waren. Aber auch, wenn dieser Wunsch gerade alles andere zu überschatten schien, musste er sich beim ungeduldigen Grummeln seines Magens eingestehen, dass es da doch noch andere menschliche Bedürfnisse gab, die ebenfalls befriedigt werden wollten.

„Na los“, sagte er und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Boernes. „Sonst ist das Frühstück gleich vorbei.“

„Na du hast mir ja schöne Prioritäten.“

„Natürlich. Was meinst du denn, warum ich mich so oft von dir zum Frühstück hab einladen lassen?“

„Und ich hatte schon die naive Hoffnung gehegt, du könntest an mir statt an einem Wurstbrötchen interessiert sein.“

„Tja, du bist ja so ganz nett, aber Wurstbrötchen … da kannst du leider nicht mithalten.“

Boerne ließ ein überaus theatralisches Seufzen verlauten und sank noch tiefer in die Kissen. „Für ein schnödes Weizengebäck versetzt. Wie erniedrigend.“ Dann glitt sein Blick an Thiel herunter. „Dabei erfreut sich dein Abdominalfett doch sowieso schon einer bedenklichen Ausprägung.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm in den Bauch zu piksen und ließ sich von Thiel, der mittlerweile auf die Bettkante vorgerückt war, überhaupt nicht beeindrucken, der natürlich versuchte, seine Hand wegzuschlagen. Lachend kippten sie beide bei Thiels Versuch, sich vor dem absolut unfairen Kitzelangriff zu schützen, auf die Matratze zurück.

Früher hätte er sich von so einem Kommentar vielleicht noch beeindrucken lassen, inzwischen hatte ihn die Erfahrung jedoch eines Besseren belehrt.

„Ich hatte bisher ja immer eher so den Eindruck, gerade mein Bauch würde dir gefallen.“ Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich, sodass er Boernes Grinsen vor sich nur verschwommen hätte sehen können, wenn es sich nicht so klar in seinen Augen widergespiegelt hätte.

„Da kannst du mal sehen, was du mit mir machst.“

„So? Was mache ich denn mit dir?“

„Mich in nicht mehr zurechnungsfähige Zustände versetzen.“

„Ist das so, ja?“

„Mhm.“

„Ich glaube, das gefällt mir.“

„Ich glaube, mir auch“, murmelte Boerne und sie küssten sich erneut. Die erst noch unbestimmte Berührung wurde bald um einiges deutlicher und als Boerne sich über ihn drehte und mit seiner Hand über den eben besagten Bauch streichelte, war Thiel bereit, jedes Frühstück dieser Welt sausen zu lassen und das Mittagessen und Abendbrot seinetwegen gleich mit. Doch dieses Mal war es der andere, der sie unterbrach.

„So, jetzt aber. Ich meine, bei deiner Geschwindigkeit würde eine Viertelstunde zum Essen wohl genügen, ich allerdings bin ein Genießer und ziehe es vor, mindestens eine Stunde Zeit zu haben.“

Thiel stöhnte. „Frühstück von sechs bis zehn in Hotels, wer hat sich das eigentlich ausgedacht?“

 

* * *

 

Aus dem schnöden Weizengebäck wurde dann doch eher ein nahezu herzogliches Buffet. Zwar hatte Thiel sich geweigert, in irgendeinem Schickimickihotel unterzukommen, das mehr als drei Sterne hatte, allerdings hätte diese Frühstücksauswahl einem Hotel mit fünf Sternen in nichts nachgestanden, da war er sich sicher. Nicht, dass er schon mal in so einem edlen Schuppen geschlafen hätte, und gefrühstückt nun gleich dreimal nicht, aber er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie die Steigerung von zehn verschiedenen (handgemachten!) Marmeladen, frischen Brötchen, unzähligen Müslisorten, feinstem Aufschnitt sowie Obst und Gemüse in allen Formen und Farben aussehen sollte. Noch dazu war der Kaffee wirklich verdammt lecker. Auf jeden Fall deutlich besser als die Plörre im Präsidium und er konnte sogar den Kaffee aus Boernes neumodischer Maschine übertrumpfen. Aber das sagte Thiel lieber nicht laut.

Sie saßen alleine im Frühstücksraum eines Hotels in einem kleinen Ort am Rande von Niedersachsen. Nachdem sie sich nach wie vor nicht darüber einig werden konnten, ob es nun lieber das Meer oder die Berge sein sollten, hatten sie sich letztendlich dafür entschieden, die letzten Tage des Jahres zumindest irgendwo zu verbringen, wo es schneite. Denn obwohl es mittlerweile Ende Dezember war, der 31. um genau zu sein, war Münster seit Wochen überschattet von dicken Wolken. Das milde Wetter bescherte ihnen viel Regen und wenig Sonnenschein, was sogar die Kriminellen der Stadt zum Begehen irgendwelcher Straftaten zu demotivieren schien – es sprach also nichts dagegen, ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub irgendwo zu verbringen, wo sie ihre mehr oder weniger neugewonnene Zweisamkeit so richtig auskosten konnten.

Ja, tatsächlich. Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub. Genau genommen war es sogar überhaupt für sie beide ihr erster Urlaub, seit Thiel nach Münster gekommen war.

Dass Boerne nicht loslassen könne, hatte Frau Haller mal gesagt. Nur dass sie das wohl beide nicht so richtig konnten, denn bei ihm selbst hatte es diesbezüglich ja auch nicht viel besser ausgesehen. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie endlich verstanden hatten, dass es nicht unbedingt darum ging, _was,_ sondern vielmehr _wen_ sie nicht loslassen konnten. Fast ... ja, fast sechzehn Jahre.

Unfassbar. War das wirklich schon so lange her? Er rechnete in Gedanken noch mal nach. Doch, ja. In wenigen Monaten waren es wirklich schon sechzehn Jahre. Wahnsinn.

Sechzehn Jahre in Münster. Sechzehn lange Jahre neben Boerne, in denen er so oft das Gefühl gehabt hatte, in einen Nebelsumpf zu sprechen, wo doch eigentlich ein Echo war. Von dieser Erkenntnis ein bisschen überrascht, atmete er ungläubig durch die Nase aus und schüttelte über sie beide und ihre Blindheit den Kopf.

Wie vertraut sie einander geworden waren. Ganz besonders natürlich in den letzten Monaten, aber auch im Laufe der Jahre schon. Wie ihm jede Geste, jede Mimik bekannt war, jedes Stirnrunzeln und jede Lachfalte. Boernes Angewohnheit, bei einer Schüssel Erdnüsse immer zuerst nach den halben statt den ganzen Nüssen zu greifen oder beim Einkaufen niemals die vorderste Verpackung einer Regalreihe zu wählen; die Tatsache, dass er einer der weniger Männer war, die Thiel kannte, der beim Hinsetzen tatsächlich jedes Mal den Knopf an seinem Jackett öffnete und ihn beim Aufstehen wieder schloss; und das Grün seiner Augen, das Thiel so vertraut war und trotzdem jedes Mal neu, wenn sie sich ansahen. So wie jetzt.

Boerne hatte, wohl wegen des Schnaubens, den Kopf und fragend eine Augenbraue gehoben.

„Ach, nichts“, winkte Thiel ab. „Ich hab' nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie lange ich jetzt schon in Münster bin und wie … na ja, wie spät wir beide erst … also, dass das so lang gedauert hat.“ Irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Gehirn zum Mund war die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme stecken geblieben und mit ihr gleich die Lautstärke, sodass er die letzten Worte eher in seinen Schoß nuschelte als zu Boerne sprach.

Aber der andere schien ihn trotzdem zu verstehen. Er schaute ihn ein paar Sekunden schweigend über den Tisch hinweg an, dann beugte er sich etwas vor. „Wie schon Herodot zu sagen wusste: Nur sehr wenige Dinge ereignen sich zur rechten Zeit und alles Übrige ereignet sich überhaupt nicht.“

„Dann haben wir ja noch mal richtig Glück gehabt“, scherzte Thiel und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, stiegen die ersten Raketen des Tages auf, allerdings in seinem Bauch, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie ernst er das wirklich meinte. Und Boerne ging es offenbar genauso, denn er griff nach seiner Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja. Haben wir.“

Und vielleicht war ja auch alles genau richtig so. Vielleicht hätte es anders gar nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht war die rechte Zeit eigentlich immer dann, wenn es gerade passierte. So oder so fühlte es sich gut an und irgendwie war das ja auch die Hauptsache.

„Ich … also ich hab' darüber nachgedacht, heut Abend das Feuerwerk am Markplatz anschauen zu gehen … was meinst du?“

Boerne hörte auf, die Linien in Thiels Handfläche nachzuzeichnen und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Eigentlich hatte ich ja ganz andere Pläne für die Nacht …“

Als Thiel aufsah, konnte er das verschmitzte Grinsen in Boernes Gesicht sehen und weil ihm das Blut nicht nur in die Ohren schoss, drückte er einfach nur die Hand des anderen und sagte: „Spinner.“

Boerne lachte kurz, kam aber auf seine Frage zurück. „Tatsächlich hatte ich das auch schon in Erwägung gezogen. Und uns bleibt ja die nächsten Tage noch viel Zeit für … alles andere.“

Sie lächelten sich an, bis Boerne sich wieder seiner Kaffeetasse zuwandte und nach der Tageszeitung griff, so wie immer, bevor er mit dem Essen begann, und wie immer reichte er Thiel den Sportteil. Das war zwar zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht so super spannend, weil ihn der Wintersport nicht so brennend interessierte, aber Fußbälle rollten zum Glück zu beinahe jeder Zeit über den Platz und außerdem war er neugierig, wo die einzelnen Vereine im nächsten Monat in die Trainingslager gehen würden.

 

* * *

 

Weil das Wetter so gut war, brachen sie nach dem Frühstück zu einem Spaziergang auf und die Stunden zogen an ihnen vorbei wie die Häuser auf ihrem Weg. Sie streiften ein wenig durch den Ort, genossen die klare Luft und schneebedeckte Umgebung, wärmten sich hin und wieder in einem der kleinen Straßenläden auf und kehrten später in ein Gasthaus ein. Das Essen dort entsprach zwar weniger Boernes feinem Gaumen, konnte ihm aber trotzdem ein „durchaus genießbar“ entlocken und als sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Hotel machten, schien er genauso satt und zufrieden wie Thiel.

Sie waren gerade dabei, sich für Abend fertig zu machen, als plötzlich Boernes Handy klingelte.

Beim Ertönen der gewohnten Melodie kam er wieder aus dem Badezimmer hervor, die Krawatte zum Binden bereit lose um den Hals gelegt und die ersten Knöpfe des Hemdes noch geöffnet, und obwohl sie sich nach dem Anruf deutlich mehr würden sputen müssen, um es noch rechtzeitig zum Marktplatz zu schaffen, war Thiel bei dem Anblick schon fast dankbar für die Unterbrechung, die ihn davon abhielt, den anderen jetzt sofort aufs Bett zu drücken und ihn jeden Gedanken an das Anziehen irgendwelcher Klamotten sofort vergessen zu lassen. Und dann hätten sie das Feuerwerk erst recht vergessen können …

Aber da war ja nun mal jetzt der Anruf und als Boerne sein Handy erreicht hatte, hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Ah, das Fräulein Krusenstern.“ Er tippte auf das Display, hielt es sich seltsamerweise aber nicht ans Ohr, sondern vors Gesicht.

„Guten Abend wünsche ich, Nadeshda!“

„ _Herr Professor!“_ Nadeshda klang schon etwas angeschickert, aber es war ja auch schon halb zwölf und den Hintergrundgeräuschen nach zu urteilen verbrachte sie den Abend wie zu erwarten im Kalinka. _„Ist Herr Thiel gar nicht da?“_

„Doch, doch, Moment“, redete Boerne weiter zu dem Display, was Thiel immer noch verwirrte, bis der andere sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte und er erkennen konnte, dass es sich bei dem Telefonat um einen Videoanruf handelte. Ah ja. Das machte natürlich Sinn. Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm strahlte ihm Nadeshda entgegen.

„ _Hallo Chef!“_

„Moin“, lächelte er zurück. „Na? Alles gut da bei Ihnen?“

„ _Und wie! Hier warten schon alle ganz gespannt auf den Countdown, um endlich den Schampus vom Professor köpfen zu können.“_

Thiel musste lachen. Jaha, bestimmt nicht die erste Flasche an diesem Abend.

„Köpfen, also wirklich, Frau Krusenstern, ich muss doch um etwas mehr Feinsinnigkeit bitten. Es handelt sich bei dem Sekt um einen ganz ausgezeichneten Ponsardin Brut, den 'köpft' man nicht einfach.“ Boerne hatte sich jetzt wieder ins Gespräch eingemischt, wo es schließlich um den edlen Schaumwein gegangen war, den er extra bei Nadeshda hinterlassen hatte. Als Entschädigung für ihre diesjährige Abwesenheit bei der gemeinsamen Silvesterfeier, quasi.

„ _Ahhh, Frankie!“_ Nun kam Herbert ins Bild gestolpert und presste seine Nase vor die Linse der Kamera, bevor Nadeshda ihn ein bisschen zurück zog, sodass sie beide wieder zu sehen waren. Thiel verdrehte die Augen und Boerne gab zu verstehen, dass er sich mal weiter ankleiden müsse, wenn sie noch vor Mitternacht das Haus verlassen wollten. Pfff. Drückeberger.

„ _Und? Habt ihr … eure Raketen schon steigen lassen?“_ Herbert wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und Nadeshda schlug ihm tadelnd auf die Schulter, konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen.

„Mann, Vaddern.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und merkte, wie er rot wurde. Typisch. „Kümmer du dich mal lieber um dein Bier.“

Jetzt bemerkte sein Vater, wie jemand mit einem Strohhalm aus der Bierflasche trank, die er in der Hand hielt, und entriss ihm empört das Getränk. _„Heee!“_

Er verschwand aus dem Bild und Thiel und Nadeshda warfen sich einen belustigten Blick zu. „Scheint, als wäre alles wie immer.“

Nadeshdas Lächeln wurde etwas ernster. _„Sie fehlen, Chef. Und Boerne sogar auch ein bisschen.“_

„Ich kann Sie hören!“, rief Boerne aus dem Badezimmer und sie mussten grinsen.

„ _Ich hoffe, Sie verbringen den Abend auch gebührend, wenn Sie uns schon dafür sitzen lassen.“_ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Mhm, wir wollten gleich los zum Marktplatz hier gehen, da gibt's um zwölf ein großes Feuerwerk.“

„ _Ja, ich muss auch so langsam mal wieder, nachher streitet sich Ihr Vater noch weiter mit meinem Onkel. Oder noch schlimmer: verträgt sich mit ihm.“_

Wieder grinsten sie sich an und die leichte Wehmut, die Thiel bei ihrem Telefonat beschlichen hatte, weil er gerne mit den anderen ins neue Jahr gefeiert hätte, wurde abgelöst von einem Gefühl der Erleichterung darüber, sich einmal nicht mit den fragwürdigen Entspannungs- und Feiermethoden seines Vaters befassen zu müssen.

„ _Ich soll übrigens auch Grüße von der Klemm ausrichten, aber die kümmert sich gerade draußen mit den Jungs um das Feuerwerk.“_ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. _„Wahrscheinlich braucht sie ein Feuerzeug.“_

„Davon ist auszugehen.“

Mit einem letzten Lächeln wünschten sie sich gegenseitig einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, Boerne rief noch einmal aus dem Badezimmer zur Verabschiedung, und dann schloss sich das Bild und mit ihm das entsprechende Programm. Zum Vorschein kam Boernes normales Handymenü und das Foto dahinter. Thiel betrachtete es einen Moment versonnen. Es war auf der Weihnachtsfeier im Präsidium vor ein paar Wochen geknipst worden und zeigte sie beide, wie sie nebeneinanderstanden und sich anlachten. Eigentlich hatten sie sich extra für ein Foto positioniert, in dem sie richtig in die Kamera schauten, und so eine Version des Bildes gab es auch, das wusste er, aber dann hatte Boerne irgendeinen schlechten Witz gemacht, sodass sie sich angesehen und gelacht hatten und Thiel wusste noch genau, wie in diesem Augenblick alles um sie herum in den Hintergrund gerückt und in ihm das konstante Feuer der Zuneigung hoch aufgelodert war. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er gerührt davon, dass Boerne sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte.

„Bist du soweit?“ Boerne war aus dem Bad getreten und hatte einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Schläfe platziert.

Thiel nickte und reichte dem anderen sein Handy. „Auf geht’s.“

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie am Marktplatz, umgeben von Festbuden und anderen Menschen, es roch nach Glühwein und Flammkuchen und in der Luft lag die Aufregung, die immer dann zu spüren war, wenn ein Jahr sich dem Ende neigte.

Er legte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter. Es war anders, dieses Silvester. Neu und ungewohnt. Aber schön. Nein, besser noch. Es war fantastisch, hier, mit Boerne an seiner Seite, der vorfreudig nach oben schaute und in den Countdown der Masse einstieg, sobald die letzten zehn Sekunden erreicht waren. Und als dann die erste Rakete aus irgendeinem Grund fünf Sekunden zu früh in den Himmel stieg und der Funkenregen die Dunkelheit drei Sekunden zu früh erhellte, küsste Boerne ihn ungeachtet jeder Zahlen einfach eine Sekunde zu früh.

Und die Leute um sie herum feierten den Augenblick und es war alles genau zur rechten Zeit.

 

 

 


End file.
